All pistols are intended to be short-range guns. Hitting a target precisely and surely with a pistol from a distance of 30 metres, for instance, requires incredible shooting skills from the user. If the situation also causes physical or mental stress, hitting the target is very improbable. In long-range shooting, the weapon used is usually a rifle-like gun with a stock.
The object of the invention is to provide a sight frame equipped with a folding stock and attachable to a handgun, which can be attached to a pistol very quickly without loose parts and whose rigid connection to the pistol slide is as play free as possible and completely unidirectional. The object of the sight frame according to the invention is to provide optimum precision for a handgun.
The sight frame attachable to a handgun and equipped with a folding stock according to the invention is primarily intended for fast increase in the operating capacity of a sidearm (pistol) of law enforcers and certain type of army forces as required. An advantage of the solution according to the invention is that if there is in a police patrol car such a sight frame equipped with a folding stock and a criminal manages to take or steal it, the sight frame without the pistol in the possession of the police does not create any threat against the police or civilians. The sight frame attachable to a handgun and equipped with a folding stock according to the invention is thus safer than an ordinary weapon equipped with a stock (such as a rifle, for instance) suitable for more demanding situation and carried by the police.
The sight frame attachable to a handgun has four fastening rails, on which the necessary sighting devices can be mounted. One fastening rail is on top for an optical sight, and one fastening rail is directly below the barrel line and suitable for laser units or lighting units, for example. Two of the fastening rails are on both sides of the barrel line; one for fastening a front handle, for instance, and the other for some other additional device.
The fastening rail directly above or below the barrel line is in an optimum location in comparison with having a laser sight on the side of the barrel line. The lines of the barrel and sight then do not cross in the sideways direction, which is even more important as the distance grows. When using the fastening rail directly above or below the barrel line, the only line deviation is caused by the ballistic properties of the cartridge, that is, the trajectory, which is considerably easier for the shooter to take in to consideration.
Prior-art sight frames attachable to a handgun are described in patent publications EP 2314976A2, US 2009/0282718A1, US 2011/0107644A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,014 B1, for example.
The prior-art sight frame solutions are difficult to attach to a handgun. In the prior-art sight frame solutions, the precision achieved with the handgun is not sufficient.
Thus, there is an obvious need for a sight frame attachable to a handgun, by means of which the user obtains a handgun that is converted into a rifle and is more precise and reliable than the earlier solutions.